herofandomcom-20200223-history
Knuckles the Echidna
Knuckles the Echidna is the tritagonist of the Sonic the Hedgehog series. When he first appeared, he was tricked by Eggman into fighting Sonic. Eggman told him that Sonic wanted to steal Knuckles' Master Emerald, when he only came to stop Eggman. Knuckles generally gets involved when his Master Emerald is in danger. He is a skilled martial artist who is just as strong as Sonic is fast. Despite her rivalry with Knuckles, Rouge the Bat has a crush on him. Knuckles is also a treasure Hunter. He once mentioned that treasure hunting is his favorite hobby. He is a stoic and pure hearted warrior who has dedicated his life to guard the Master Emerald. He is the only survivor the Echidna clan, and has promised to guard and protect the Master Emerald with his life. He is the prodigy of Sonic's team, and a trusted friend. However, he preffers to be alone. He is also the former leader of Team Chaotix. History Early Life Knuckles was born and raised on Angel Island. He is the last surviving member of the remainder of the Knuckles Clan, a long-lost tribe of Echidnas, which devoted themselves to protecting the Master Emerald after Pachacamac incurred the wrath of Perfect Chaos who nearly completely wiped them out 4,000 years ago. Despite his peoples' colorful history, Knuckles' own past was a mystery to him; he did not know how he came to be, nor what other reasons he had for existing, and he believed himself to be the last of his kind entirely. The only thing Knuckles knew that for as long as he could remember, he had been living on Angel Island, protecting the Master Emerald. He did not know why he was compelled to fulfilling this task, only that it was his sworn duty and fate to protect the Master Emerald from anyone who wanted to abuse it. As far as Knuckles knew, this was his purpose in life, and he was content with that. For much of his life, Knuckles stayed close to the Master Emerald's shrine, steadfastly protecting the Master Emerald while having little to no contact with the outside world. Over time, Knuckles became friends with all the animals and the nature itself on Angel Island. Personality Knuckles is the self-sufficient and dominant member of the group. He is a loner and thinks differently from the rest, which sometimes leads to strategy conflict. However, Knuckles also tends to be level-headed and cordial, and is also trustworthy, always keeping his word. He is also an empathic echidna who will put comfort of other people before his own. Knuckles is extremly determined and will take the pain of his opponoment while getting up, using all his energy on fighting. He will not look for a fight, but enjoys fighting strong opponoments, regardlessly. Trivia *Knuckles was supposed to have a Jamaican accent to match his Jamaican appearance. *He first appeared in Sonic the Hedgehog 3 (also in Sonic 3 & Knuckles, depending on what version you're playing). *Knuckles was redesigned to be more muscular in Sonic Boom. It also shows Knuckles as a whole different person than in the real franchise. While the real Knuckles can read, make plans and strategies and is suprisingly sophisticated in his age, his Sonic Boom incarnation doesn't have any of these qualities, and is also less competent. Also, unlike the resident Knuckles, the Sonic Boom version is a comic relief instead of the serious guardian who dedicated his life to guard the Master Emerald. Gallery Kunckles.jpg Ridin'_Knuckles.jpg|Knuckles in Sonic Riders. Knuckles's Angry.jpg Knuckleswitmuscles.png|Knuckles in Sonic Boom. BadassKnuckles.jpg Knuckles.jpg Knuckles The Echidna.jpg KnucklesSavesRouge.jpg|Knuckles saves Rouge Knuckles and Shadow.jpg|Knuckles and Shadow Knuckles_23.png|Knuckles from Sonic Battle. Knuckles the Echidna 2.jpg Knuckles2.jpg|Knuckles in Sonic Boom Sonic 3 Knuckles.jpg|Knuckles in Sonic The Hedgehog 3 Knux.jpg Sonic X Knuckles.jpg Knux Echidna.jpg 733829.jpg|Sonic vs. Knuckles: Battle ROyale Links *http://www.sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Knuckles_the_Echidna *http://www.sonicx.wikia.com/wiki/Knuckles_the_Echidna *http://www.sega.wikia.com/wiki/Knuckles_the_Echidna *http://www.bad-ass.wikia.com/wiki/Knuckles_the_Echidna *http://www.villains.wikia.com/wiki/Knuckles_the_Echidna Category:Warriors Category:Sonic Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Animal Heroes Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Male Heroes Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Brutes Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Imperfect Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:M & S Olympics Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Anime Heroes Category:Sega Heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Strong-Willed Heroes Category:Villain's Crush Category:Titular Heroes Category:Loner Heroes Category:Trash-Talking Heroes Category:Boxers Category:Charismatic Heroes Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Recurring Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:One-Man Army Category:Honest Heroes Category:On & Off Heroes Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Self-Reproachful Heroes Category:Poor Judges of Character Category:Sympathetic Heroes Category:Anti Villains Category:Serious Heroes Category:Victims Category:Fighter Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Guardians Category:Betrayed Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Speedsters Category:Right-Hand Category:Classic Heroes Category:Last of Kind Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Passionate Learners Category:Animal Kindness Category:Childhood friends Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Determinators Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Rivals Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Mascots Category:Trap Masters Category:False Antagonist Category:Heroes from the past Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Clawed Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Wanderers Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Spike Users Category:Vigilante Category:Empowered Normal Badass Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Multiple Saver Category:Rescuers Category:Defenders Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Insecure Heroes Category:Ladies' Crush Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Scapegoat Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Bond Creator Category:Archenemy Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Inspiring Heroes Category:Partners in Training Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Aristocrats Category:Eco-Warriors Category:Sole Survivors Category:Anti Hero Category:Chaotic Good Category:Kind-Hearted Heroes Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Pure of heart Category:Independent Heroes Category:Fortune Hunters Category:Leaders Category:Male Damsels Category:Space Survivers Category:Genius Category:Sophisticated Heroes Category:Outright Heroes Category:Deicidal Heroes Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Summoners Category:Nurturer Category:Voice of Reason